gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Höher Mechanik Industries
|universe =Solar Era |storyline =Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance = |finalappearance = }}Höher Mechanik Industries (German for "higher mechanics"), also known as HMI, is the primary producer of munitions and mobile suits for the Earth System Peacekeeping Force and civilian parties. While HMI specialises in mass production of machines, new models are often produced in joint projects between Höher Mechanik Industries and the ESPF. HMI's corporate headquarters are located on Colony Kepler on the moon along with their main manufacturing plant. Additional facilities are also found on Earth and Mars. History Dating as far back as 2100 A.D. (200 years before the onset of the Solar Era calendar), Höher Mechanik Industries started as an engineering and robotics company developing powered exo-suits for harsh environments and industrial robots for use in space. While the initial powered exo-suits were not found to be useful in gravity, due to their immense weight making them difficult and unwieldy to move, they found use in low-gravity environments and HMI was awarded a government contract to manufacture equipment to build the IPES-001 Heyerdahl. Despite the subsequent loss of the Heyerdahl, HMI had proven to be effective at designing tools for companies such as Belltower and Forge Manufacturing and the company continued to provide equipment for constructing the IPES-015C-A Armstrong. As HMI's exo-suit technology became more advanced over time, the company started looking into the development of larger-scale construction tools. The proposed idea was to create a sealed environment protecting a worker from hazards, while providing them access to an array of tools and raw strength to move large pieces of the ship. This lead to the development of the mobile worker; a larger, self-contained version of the exo-suit able to manoeuvre through space. Following the success of the mobile worker, several companies started development of larger and more elaborate versions, soon to be known to the world as Mobile Suits. Mobile Suit Development While HMI were the first company to develop something resembling the traditional mobile suit, it was a long road before an acceptable prototype was brought before the ESPF. Several different designers proposed their own version of a potential mobile suit within the company, eventually settling on the philosophy of Professor Albert MacFarlane, who suggested a bipedal design that replicated human motion and emphasised on mobility and flexibility over brute strength and heavy protection. This lead to the construction of the MSXU-001 Riese, HMI's first mobile suit. The Riese would be pitted against competing mobile suits such as the EPW-010 Titan, GTM-000 Thundercloud and BCU-022 Goliath from rival companies. While some of the other machines had specific combat abilities they outperformed the Riese in, HMI's unit was finally chosen by the ESPF as the base mobile suit for their forces. Now as the primary mobile suit development company, Höher Mechanik Industries began researching multiple related technologies that would eventually lead to some of the most revolutionary discoveries of the early Solar Era. During the Insurrection Development of the Storm Drive List of Mobile Suits ESP Series *ESP-005 Champion **ESP-005/H Powered Champion *ESP-007 Crusader *ESP-010 Valiant **ESP-010AD Advanced Valiant ***ESP-010AD/F1 Advanced Valiant Armour Type ***ESP-010AD/F2 Advanced Valiant SES Type ***ESP-010AD/F3 Advanced Valiant Heavy Ordinance Type ***ESP-010AD/SEP Advanced Valiant Storm Drive Type **ESP-010RC Valiant Reconnaissance Type ***ESP-010SC Valiant Sniper Type **ESP-010SO Valiant Special Operations Type *ESP-018EP Prototype Striker *ESP-025 Striker EGM Series *EGM-108 Gennai Standard Type **EGM-108S Gennai Siege Type **EGM-108SP Gennai Sniper Type **EGM-1085 Gennai Mass Production Type *EGM-109 Gennai Commander Type **EGM-109B Gennai Commander Barrage Type *VEGM-225 Andreía **VEGM-225/AR ART Andreía Project Storm *EGX-000G79A Pró̱ta Énas **EGX-001 Storm Gundam ***EGX-001/EX Storm Gundam Excalibur **EGX-002 Sunflare Gundam *EGX-000G79B Pró̱ta Dyo **EGX-003 Guardian Gundam ***EGX-003/GA Guardian Gundam Galatine *EGX-000G79C Pró̱ta Tría **EGX-004 Cascade Gundam ***EGX-004/CL Cascade Gundam Clarent Buddy Project *EGX-011 Firestar Gundam **EGX(ISG)-021 Firestar Blaze Gundam *EGX-012 Starlight Gundam **EGX(ISG)-022 Nova Starlight Gundam Special Generation Project *ESG(CTX)-001 Gundam Daybreaker *ESG(NTX)-001 Halcyon Gundam *ESG(NTX)-091 Excillion Gundam Other Series *MSXU-001 Riese **MSXU-002 Großer Riese